


What Could I Ever Question With You?

by problematic_just_because



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Fluffy, Holmes-Lestrade family, It’s all really inaccurate and made up but oh well, M/M, Mpreg, Omegaverse, Pregnancy, Self-Indulgent and Unrealistic, They’re not married but it’s okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-27
Updated: 2018-09-27
Packaged: 2019-07-18 02:25:23
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108835
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/problematic_just_because/pseuds/problematic_just_because
Summary: Greg’s the one away for work this time. He’s missing a little more than he anticipated.





	What Could I Ever Question With You?

**Author's Note:**

> (I wrote this for me but thought somebody else might be interested.)  
> I didn’t research pregnancies and it shows. I wrote it purely for fluffy back-and-forth and it shows. I didn’t read over it and it probably shows.  
> Greg’s reaction was cut out for some reason. I don’t know, lol.  
> Enjoy!

Greg opened the door and quietly set down his bags. He heard the TV and followed the sound to find Mycroft gently slumped against the couch. A cup half full of tea tucked between his folded legs. 

He creeped up to the couch and gently sat down beside him.  
“Mycroft...”  
Mycroft inhaled sharply and his eyes fluttered open. “Hello” he said. Smiling softly.  
“Hi” Greg responded. Leaning in to lightly kiss his partner’s lips. 

“Why aren’t you in bed?” He asked as he pulled away.  
“Mhm... it’s hard to sleep without you.” Mycroft replied. Chasing Greg so to set his head on his shoulder.  
“At least ‘Midsummer Murders’ will never have to go on a month-long business trip, then,”  
Mycroft smiles softly, “Yes. I usually solve the mystery about ten minutes through and the hope is I’ll be bored enough by the end of the episode to want to go to sleep,”  
“Bet it’d take Sherlock fifteen,”  
Mycroft giggled softly and tucked his face into Greg’s neck. 

“How was Katie?”  
“Oh, an angel, of course. She gets that from me, you know,” Mycroft said. Grinning as he moved to meet Greg’s eyes.  
“Oh, I have no doubt,” Greg replied as he swiftly pulled Mycroft into his lap and captured his mouth with his own. 

The kiss lasted several moments and as they finally pulled apart Greg began to drag his hand down Mycroft’s side.  
“And how have you been?” he asked.  
“Well...” Mycroft murmured, ducking his head to Greg’s chest.  
“What...” Greg began. But then his hand found Mycroft’s stomache and he felt it. A slight tightness. A barely-there bulge.  
“Mycroft...” Greg said breathlessly.  
“Nearly eight weeks. The vomiting only began about a week and a half ago but I didn’t see the point in telling you as you were already so miserable about being away...”  
“Oh my god,” Greg said. Kissing Mycroft again and running his hands over his midsection. 

“Does anybody else know?” Greg asked after pulling away again.  
“Mm...” Mycroft mumbled. Ducking his head back behind Greg’s ear. “Anthea stopped bringing me coffee, so apparently my morning sickness hasn’t escaped her. I haven’t visited Sherlock since I figured it out so he may have suspicions. I obviously haven’t told my parents yet, you remember how it went with Katie...”  
And Greg did. He’d come home to find Mycroft holding his cell phone an arms length from his ear to offset his squealing mother and proceeded to sit with him through a two hour question-and-answer session about everything they did and didn’t know, were and weren’t doing.  
Greg laughed gently.  
“...and Katie has picked up on my new avoidance of caffeine and frequent trips to the bathroom to be sick. She hasn’t asked about it yet, though, and I did hope she’d make it until you got home.”  
Greg gently pulled Mycroft closer to him. “She gets that from you too, you know,”  
Mycroft smiled into his shoulder, “Yes,”

“You ready to go to bed, love?”  
“Yes, I suppose that’d be a good idea,”  
“Well of course. It was mine.” 

With that, Greg suddenly folded himself off the couch, all the while keeping Mycroft tucked up in his arms.  
Mycroft squeaked and grasped at the other man’s shirt. “Really, Greg,”  
Greg chuckled, adjusting Mycroft in his arms and making his way to their bedroom. “I’ve just come home from a three week long conference in bloody Switzerland to find out my partner’s secretly pregnant. I’d say I’m entitled to some out of the ordinary behaviours, Myc,”  
“Yes, I suppose you’re right. You may as well get this out of the way while it’s still humanly possible to pick me up,”  
“Are you questioning my strength Holmes?” Greg asked. Jokingly flexing as he set Mycroft onto the bed.  
“Mmm, what could I ever question with you?” Mycroft responded. Gently tugging Greg down for another kiss.


End file.
